The Man in the Sunflower Field
by death princess saya
Summary: Romania was left for dead in a field of sunflowers. She gets saved by a man, but never gets to thank him or see his face before they part. Years later after being raised by Hungary and Austria, she seeks to find the man that saved her all those years ago.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and I an also not being historically correct.**

**(Yay. My first Hetalia fanfic! XD I hope you like it!)**

**Prologue **

Sunflowers surround me as I lay, barely alive on the soft earth. A subtle summer breeze caresses along all my injuries as if torturing me. I'm in so much pain. I don't even remember what happened to me. All I know is that I was hurt, bad. I wish I knew why I was dying. Being without that knowledge scared me. I didn't want to die.

I coughed a little as I began to cry. The pain was so much that I could no longer contain my sorrow. I was never going to see any of my favorite things again; not like I could remember them now. My tiny body trembled as I cried. I guess I was just too fragile for this world.

Amongst my crying a very tall male figure came through the forest of sunflowers. Even though it was the late afternoon I couldn't see his appearance other than his outline. My vision was already so blurred. The figures voice murmured something I could not understand, and then I felt him pick me up and hold me in his sturdy, warm arms. Who was he? Why was he helping me? I didn't understand. Did he know me? I wanted to ask him, but my body completely gave out on me. I lost consciousness immediately.

When I awoke I was still in a lot of pain. My moaning noises caused someone to come in to check on me. My vision was still extremely hazy. All I could tell was that this figure was different from the one that brought me there. This one was female and I could have sworn every time she moved she emitted a bouncing noise. This new woman came bounding at me, bawling her eyes out. She fretted over me saying words I once again could not understand. I winced as she hugged me.

The man came back in and talked to the woman. He seemed not too happy about her smothering me with hugs, or that's what I assumed he meant. The woman left, somewhat moping, bouncing as she exited.

The silhouette of a man came up to my bedside and sat next to me. Gently he stroked my face and head. He was so cautious and soft in his movements, that I could almost fall asleep because of it. He lightly picked my little body up against him as he took out something else. It smelled like food. His blurred hand brought something toward my face. I merely opened my mouth and let him feed me. His food was very delicious. I couldn't help but smile. He set me back on the bed, stroked my head once more, and then left. Now happily content and full I dozed off. I never thought anyone could be this nice to me. I kind of wanted to stay in this place forever.

Hours later I was startled awake by that same man. This time I was actually feeling much better and my vision had finally returned. Unfortunately the lights were off so I couldn't see my rescuer. He picked me up and held me very close to his solid chest. Actually he had me wrapped up in his coat. I didn't even bother to look up at him while he ran out of his home. He was heading somewhere that I had no idea of. He kept talking to me, although I could not understand him. He was in a rush, but by the way he spoke it sounded like he was trying to comfort me. I couldn't really say it wasn't working. I felt tremendously safe with this man.

My rescuer carried me off to a different house. The lights were on, but we were so far from it that I could still only make out his outline in the shadows. Sweetly, he kissed my forehead and handed me off to an anonymous person who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. He said what I could only understand as a goodbye. Then he left me all alone with a total stranger.

I cried as the woman took me into her home. It was large and beautiful with elegant artworks everywhere. Regardless, I couldn't get myself to stop crying. I never even got to know the name of that man who saved my life.

The woman carried me into a small room with a baby grand piano inside. She sat in an old rocking chair next to the door and began to rock me. Whimpering I peered up at her. She was very pretty, with long brown hair. She smiled at me in a kind fashion.

"It's alright now little one," she said. "You're safe."

By this time I was bawling my eyes out. I'm not completely sure why either. It's not like I knew that man who rescued me in the sunflower field. He only saved my life, probably without much thought. That's what any normal person would do, wouldn't they?

"Hungary! What's going on? Why all the commotion?" A handsome man appeared, standing in the threshold to the room. He looked rather sophisticated by the way he dressed. This house must have been his.

I felt as the woman known as Hungary tightened her arms around me. She seemed to be protecting me. I wonder if that man was a bad guy. She was being awfully defensive. When the man finally noticed me in her arms he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Elizabeta," he said, his frown deepening. "What is that?"

I gulped nervously. I could tell he was talking about me. I don't believe I had ever been referred to as 'that' in my entire lifetime. I ended up glaring daggers at the man and trying to get closer to Hungary. She smiled briefly before talking to him.

"She was rescued and brought here Roderich," Hungary informed. "She's so young. Will you please let her stay here?"

The man rolled his eyes in disapproval. He slowly took off his glasses and began to clean them off with a spare cloth. He sighed, "I don't really want anymore children in my house. Italy and the Holy Roman Empire were enough of a hassle."

She peered at him with her big brown eyes, "Please Roderich. She has nowhere else to go."

For a moment after Elizabeta talked, there was only silence. I glanced back and forth between the two. Roderich seemed to be thinking intensely about whether or not to keep me. Hungary was still half-glaring at him with her beauty. Deep down I knew he would not let me stay. No one did, not even the man who rescued me. Soon enough I found myself crying once more. I didn't want to be left alone to die like last time. At least the guy from before cared enough to take me somewhere else. This new man probably didn't even care if I were to die if I was left alone.

Suddenly, among my fit of crying, I felt as though I were being pulled away from Hungary. I was crying too hard to notice though. Was it Roderich who was carrying me away from Elizabeta? It had to be. I only decided to look when the person seated himself at the piano.

He really was Roderich. He had me sitting comfortably on his lap. He noticed my teary eyed expression and gently wiped away the tears. His expression was seemingly melancholy. He must not have liked the sound of a crying child.

"What's your name my dear?" he asked me, calmly, in a tone adults always gave children.

"M…Mirela Sorina," I stuttered. It was the first time I'd spoken in days. I was surprised I knew my own name. I thought that had all disappeared as I was dying among the sunflowers.

"What country are you?" he wondered, tenderly brushing my wild, dark brown hair out of my eyes.

I still refused to trust him at that time. I looked away, pouting. I expected him to get rid of me at any moment.

"What country?" I asked, rather grumpily.

"Austria," he said straightforwardly. "Now will you please grace me with your name young country?"

I paused for a long moment. I was a country, wasn't I. I had only remembered now when Austria had mentioned it. I glanced up at him through glazed, tired eyes.

"R…Romania. I'm Romania," I announced in a defeated manner. He smiled down at me as I looked down at the floor. I had no understanding of this man at all. Leisurely he set his arms around me and sensitively set his fingers to the keys of the piano. He began to individually caress the keys, causing sound to emit. It was very soft and lovely. He was an incredibly talented pianist. The slowly pacing lullaby heightened my drowsiness. I leaned back onto the Austrian, finally able to make my way into a safe peaceful slumber. I never would have thought that this would end up being one of my fondest memories.

**(I will write the next chapter when I can.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and I am also not being historically correct.**

**(Well, here's the first chapter. ^.^ Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 1**

"Romania. Romania, get up!" Hungary barged in my room early in the morning, as I was having a dream of that night when I was so very young. I sat up and tiredly glared at her. Why did she have to be such an early bird?

"What's all the commotion for big sis?" I asked her, grazing my eyes with my palms. I swear she did this to me every single morning. Couldn't she just sleep in like a normal person?

"Austria was planning on taking you to your first world meeting today," she announced excitedly. She rushed to the window and opened the curtains with haste. The sun beamed in, stinging my eyes. I groaned and got to my feet. Hungary would never leave me alone if I didn't. I dressed myself in the beautiful clothing Austria had provided for me. Ever since that day long ago I'd always liked him. He raised me as if I were his daughter and treated me as such. I would never hesitate to call him my father if anyone asked. He and Hungary were my only family and I would make sure never to disappoint them. Thanks to them I was in a good home where I was loved.

Secretly I made it my life's ambition to find the man who saved me and thank him. Of course I wouldn't let anyone know about it. I don't want to concern them.

I walked through the gorgeous halls to that ever familiar room with the baby grand piano inside. It was Austria's favorite in the house. Many times he'd drag me in there when I was little to give me piano lessons. I always hated them. I could never be as good as him anyway.

"Good morning Mirela," Austria smiled as I entered. He was sitting an armchair in the corner, drinking tea. He was as he always looked. My father figure. He motioned me to sit down in the other chair. I did, smiling sweetly.

"You seem rather pleased today," he chuckled lightly, taking a sip from his tea cup.

"I get to go to a world meeting today," I was extremely giddy. There were very few countries I knew other than Austria and Hungary. Prussia came over on occasion, but it was usually to see Hungary. He was such a duesch all the time too. He'd come over unexpectedly, attempting to take over vital regions. She always ended up chasing him out with a frying pan. Which was rather comical. I wish they would both bottle up their pride and admit they like each other, like sensible adults. It wasn't that difficult was it?

"Indeed you do," Austria said a little more seriously. "Although I can't really say you'll be accompanied there."

"What do you mean?" I wondered, standing directly in front of him. "Aren't you coming too?"

"I'm sorry Romania," he sighed. "There's lots of work to be done here, so I'm kind of sending you in my place. You did tell me for the longest time that you wanted to go."

"But… I don't want to go alone, not on my first time to a world meeting!" I whined.

"And I am really sorry about it. I guess you don't have to go if you don't want to go alone," he said.

I paused cautiously for a moment. I did want to go. Actually I really wanted to go. I couldn't let the fact that I was going alone get in my way. I wanted to meet new nations and find the one that saved me from dying out. I was really excited, but I gave my father figure a stern and serious stare.

"Okay. I'll go on my own. You knew I couldn't resist such an offer anyway, didn't you," I announced a little less seriously. Roderich always knew how I worked. It was pretty easy to get me to go somewhere. He merely smiled at what I said. He sent me off after that.

The journey to the conference room wasn't too awfully far away. I reached the building about an hour later. With caution I approached it. Finally I could be a part of foreign affairs and could meet the others.

Instantly after setting foot in the building, someone approached me. He was tall, with blonde hair, and wore glasses. He nommed on a cheeseburger as he came my way. He seemed to be the overenthusiastic type.

"Hi!" He exclaimed in a tone just as enthusiastic as he looked, "I'm the United States of America! I haven't seen you around before. What country are you?"

At first I was awestruck by his enthusiasm, but I eventually regained my state of mind and answered his question.

"I…I'm Romania," I told him rather quietly. I peered over at him to see his face. He was acting ridiculously fan boyish.

"That's so cool! Can I make you look the part?" he exclaimed all excitedly.

"You know what I'm supposed to look like?" I asked, hopefully. I had never known what I was supposed to look like or what I was supposed to be like. I've lived with Austria and Hungary almost all my life. I'm glad that someone knew.

"Yeah! I'll fix you right up!" America dragged me off to a room and began fixing up my appearance before we had to go to the meeting. I was over eccentric about the whole ordeal. He led me into the meeting hall after that. I smiled excitedly. There were so many countries inside.

I approached one who looked similar to America, but you could tell he was totally different. He was much shyer than America. He trembled as I approached.

"Hello," I said to him nicely.

He just kind of stood there, trembling. He was an awfully twitchy country. I got closer to him as he fell backwards.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning down toward him. I couldn't understand why he was so scared.

He let out a sudden silent shriek then fainted. I freaked out, not knowing what I did. I shook the guy, trying to wake him. I could overhear other countries talking behind my back.

"Who is that country over there and what on earth is she talking to?" One asked.

"I don't know, but she sure is creepy. I don't think I like her," another said in a harsh manner.

I gulped. Why me? Why was this happening to me? I just wanted to meet new people and belong. Maybe I should have just stayed home to wait for a day when I could go along with Austria. It might not be too late to turn back.

"I think she would make a perfect ally," one of the voices announced from directly behind me. I turned to see who it was and had to choke back a frightened scream. The man standing behind me was very big and he smiled down at me. There was a terrifying aura about him. I almost ended up like the guy I scared.

"You will be one with Russia, yes?" he asked, holding a hand out to me.

At that point I jolted to my feet and raced in the opposite direction. Russia was a scary country. I wish Austria had given me hints on what some of the countries were like. Then I could have avoided such embarrassment.

I ran until I was caught by the back of my dress. The grip was so firm I thought my dress would rip. Instead I jerked backwards, almost stumbling to the floor. The man who had a hold of me steadied me though and I was back on my feet.

"Don't run around in buildings," he said in a stern manner. He sounded oddly familiar to me.

I looked at the man and tried to keep myself from squealing. The man that caught me was my crush, Germany. He was one of the few countries I knew about.

I remember the many times he'd come over to visit Austria. He would just stand there impatiently while Roderich spoke to him. I would peek my head out, trying to watch him as covertly as I could. Of course being the clumsy little child I was, I tripped, causing myself out into the open. Right when he took his first steps toward me, I jumped to my feet and raced out of there. This had happened multiple times he visited, but he only managed to catch me once. That time he seemed mad and I thought I was in trouble, so I let my child's defense mechanism go. I cried so much when I was little. Germany had bee rather calm about the situation and eased me back to where I would not cry anymore. TThen he patted my head, smirking a little, as he said something in German, and then left. It would be cool to find out that he had rescued me all those years ago. I could probably die happy if that happened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me, breaking my daze. "I thought children weren't aloud to come."

I puffed out my cheeks, disgruntled. How dare he call me a child! I was a full grown country. Just because this was my first meeting didn't mean I had to get teased.

"I am not a child," I pouted, peering at the floor. I squirmed some. His grip was still on my dress and it was rather uncomfortable. He noticed and gradually let me go.

"Have you seen your atrocious appearance?" he asked in a whisper. He didn't seem like her wanted to embarrass me.

For the first time since this morning I finally looked at myself in a mirror. At first sight of myself, I wanted to cry. America had completely painted me white, tangled my hair slightly and put it in front of my eyes, making me look like some monster from an old horror movie. No wonder everyone (except Russia) was creeped out by me. I looked like a total freak. What a great first impression I was giving. And in front of Germany too. I was so embarrassed. I could die.

I desperately tried to hold back my tears. I had been so happy to come and meet everyone, but now I just wanted to go home and never come back. I'm sure Austria and Hungary would understand. It's not like they forced me to come. Plus I could never show my face in public again after today. Especially not in front of Germany.

I sighed, thinking about running off now. There was still some time left if I hurried. I took one step aside when someone came running up calling, "Germany! Germany! I thought you left me!"

A boyish looking country came running up to the blonde German. He had soft brown hair with a single curl on one side of his head. He seemed like the easygoing but lovable goofball type. I wasn't real sure what to think of him as he panted and vee~ed in front of my crush.

"I did leave you Italy," the German informed bluntly. "You were wasting too much time making pasta, so I left."

"You're so mean Germany!" Italy whined in an annoying fashion. Truthfully he didn't seem too mad about it.

He briefly peered back to see who his friend had been talking to. When he saw me he cringed, but forced a smile onto his stupid little face. That made me hurt even more. What was the point in falsely acting nice to me?

"Hi, I'm I…" I ran out on his introduction. I could no longer hold back the tears blurring my eyes and I didn't care. I just wanted to go home. Unfortunately, I couldn't find my way out. I ended up hiding in a in a corner in a random room. Hugging my knees I sobbed. I hadn't cried this hard in so long. I was such an embarrassment. I should never have come.

I was startled when the door slowly creaked open. The Italian's face cautiously peered in at me. He seemed immensely sad as he came in. I'm sure he could hardly see me in the darkness of the enclosure.

"Romania?" He asked, "Are you in here?"

Before I answered, he flipped on the light switch. I was quickly found after that. He came to my side, finally realizing how upset I was.

"Are you okay? Did I offend you in any way?" he was totally concerned for my wellbeing.

I shook my head. He did offend me, but I realized that it was unintentional. I think the sight of me just scared him, like with everyone else.

"Is there anything you want to let out? I'll listen," he cooed, setting an arm around me.

"I came hoping to meet some other countries. I was so eager," I started, hiccupping as I talked. "But then America came and said he could make me look more like Romania is supposed to. I believed him and now I look like this. I don't mean to scare anyone!" I was spilling my guts out to someone I hardly knew.

"Vee~" the Italian sighed. He looked about ready to cry now too. "I'm sorry."

"W…why are you going to cry?" I sniffled, confused. My story wasn't that sad.

"I don't like it when other people cry. Then I get sad too," he whined. But soon he leaned over and embraced me lightly.

"Germany told me that you live with Austria and Hungary," his voice wavered. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, smiling. My spirits were brightening. I loved my family. Because of this I was beginning to like Italy.

"Did Austria get that dress for you? It's really pretty," Italy smiled, taking some of the velvety fabric in his hands. He liked the softness of it.

"Yes. Austria is always nice to me," I smiled at him sweetly. By now I had completely forgotten why I was upset in the first place.

"I used to live with Austria too," Italy informed in a tone as if thinking of some cherished memories. "Everyone thought I was a girl." he sounded bemused.

I laughed. I never knew Austria could make the mistake of someone's gender. I was more that amused by this point.

"Come on. The meeting is about to start!" Germany poked his head through the doorway in frustration.

I was startled. How long had he been there? Before I could ask, the Italian took my hand and pulled me up. He dragged me along to the meeting room with Germany. He turned to me in advance to entering the meeting hall once more.

"I'll make you some pasta later, okay!" he said excitedly. I agreed uneasily and finally entered the meeting room. This was going to be my very first world meeting. I had regained my enthusiasm. The Italian did a good job at calming me down. I was so glad I came.

**(I hope you liked it. I'll update when I can)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and I am also not being historically correct.**

**(Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy. ^.^)**

**Chapter 2**

During the meeting I sat in between Italy and Russia, who was persistent to sit by me. I was uneasy the entire time. He creeped me out heavily.

Eventually I became the topic subject at some point in the meeting. I had kind of zoned out before that though and hadn't noticed until I saw everyone staring at me. I sunk in my seat as Italy gave me a reassuring smile.

"She is a rather disturbing country," one with short blond hair and thick eyebrows said. I sunk down even more.

"I think America has something to do with her appearance," Italy stood up and peered down the table at the grinning country.

Everyone briefly glanced over at him, somewhat glaring.

"But now she looks more authentic," America informed, still proud of what he'd done.

"You watch way too many of your country's horror movies." The one with thick eyebrows announced, smacking his forehead in frustration.

"I bet she would look very lovely if I fixed her up," another male country with wavy blond hair that reached his shoulders, said. He looked like the kind of man to sweep someone off his or her feet. He instantly raced to my side and pulled me out of my chair. I was forced into another room.

He began his work on me right away. He was quick and precise. He spoke to me in his native tongue all while doing so. His words melted me like butter, even if I couldn't understand them. I hardly noticed when he finished. He dragged me to the meeting hall.

"See! She is lovely!" the man informed, showing everyone my newly created appearance.

"France! She looks like a French harlot!" A country with brown hair exclaimed.

"Then how would you do it, Spain!" France argued, disgruntled because he liked what he'd done to me.

"Alright," Spain said, waltzing out of his seat. He grabbed me as he passed by. I was once again swept off to have another guy mess with my face.

Prior to working with me, Spain let me see the monstrosity France had created. I didn't think it was that bad. I did look like a harlot with my face heavily caked in makeup, but it was better than looking like a vampire ghost.

"Now I shall make you beautiful!" He exclaimed, wiping off my face. He was incredibly passionate about his work. He took way more time than France to fix me up. He even let me look at myself when finished. I looked more natural after his session. He had teased my hair so much that it now slightly waved. There wasn't much makeup on my face except for a deep red lipstick. I did look beautiful!

He escourted me back to the hall. Everyone seemed to like this look better. France pouted though.

"See! She is absolutely beautiful now!" Spain informed robustly.

Out of nowhere someone said that they could make me appear even better. More and more people joined in. all of a sudden I found myself being surrounded by other countries. It was insane. They were all trying to make me their kind of beautiful. I never thought I'd get this much attention in my entire life.

"Hey! The meeting's over!" Germany basically yelled at the group. "Stop fondling Romania and go home!"

The commotion completely stopped. All the countries appeared utterly sad. They did not want to stop messing with me. I was relieved when they did scatter though. I wasn't a plaything.

I waited there in the middle of the room. I had never been so flustered in my life. I gazed at the countries as they left.

Once the majority of the people were out the door, Italy came to my side. He smiled cordially at me.

"Are you ready to come to Germany's house with me to eat pasta?" he asked pointing at the door. He seemed rather excited for me to come over.

"Why are we going to Germany's house to eat pasta?" I asked frowning.

"Germany's house is closer to Austria's. You can go straight home after if you'd like."

"Well…is it alright with Germany?" I wondered, peering over at the blond German man waiting at the door, watching the people leave.

"It's fine! He won't mind!" Italy dragged me over to him.

Without as much as a word to either of us, Germany went out the door. We followed, curious on whether or not he was mad about us intruding his house.

"Come visit my house too sometime Romania," Russia waved at me from a far reach of the place as I left. He continued his kind smile, but there always seemed to be something behind it.

I shuttered and without acknowledging him, I left with my friends. I would never visit Russia's house. He was way too frightening.

We reached Germany's house in no time. Once inside the house, Italy ran for the kitchen, much to Germany's dislike. I sat patiently across from him as he sat and brooded. Maybe it really wasn't all right for me to come. I sighed.

"Romania!" Exclaimed the voice of the only country other than my family that I was familiar with.

Prussia came, basically pouncing on me. He didn't hug me, but had me pinned to the chair. He was peering all around and behind me. When he couldn't find what he was searching for he frowned and got off me.

"No Hungary?" he pouted, disheartened.

I shook my head. Hungary was back at home with Austria. She came to world meetings on occasion, but hardly ever.

"Damn! I was going to amaze her with my awesomeness!" Prussia pouted, but soon recovered.

He turned to Germany with a sly glint in his eyes, "So west, why is Romania visiting our house?" he grinned. I had almost forgotten that the two of them were brothers.

"Italy invited her over for pasta," the blond German grumbled, annoyed with his sibling.

"Are you sure it wasn't for any different reasons?" he teased.

Germany glared at Prussia in a vicious manner. "No Gilbert, she's only here as Italy's friend. I did not invite her here," he hissed.

I gulped, now feeling like an intruder. If her didn't want me to come, he could have just said so. I would've gone back home. I stared at my feet shyly.

"Alright, alright west. No need to get all defensive," Prussia backed off. "You need to calm down and stop being so serious. It's not like Romania is a horrible person," he wandered over to my side, and then thrust his arms around me. I went stiff in my seat. His brother seemed even more annoyed now.

Luckily before Gilbert could continue whatever he was doing with me, Italy showed up with a plateful of pasta.

"Here Romania. I hope you like it," he smiled, handing the plate to me. Prussia had backed off the moment Italy had entered.

I peered around cautiously, deciding whether or not I should eat. Germany still looked very grumpy, but I didn't want to offend Italy either. I just stared for a long moment.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" the boyish country asked, pouting slightly.

Feeling guilty I began to eat the pasta. It was very delicious, but I wasn't that hungry. I felt unwelcome in Germany's house. I wasn't sure what to do. Both he and his brother had disappeared into another part of the house.

"What's the matter?" Italy asked, noticing I had hardly touched the noodles. "You barely touched the pasta. Do you not like it?"

"It's not that! The food is very delicious. I'm just not very hungry!" I exclaimed, panicking a little. I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Oh. I guess I shouldn't have made so much," he sighed. "I'll take care of it." He took my plate into the kitchen.

While he was away I could hear Prussia and Germany arguing. I listened intently at what they were saying.

"Ludwig, why are you so mad?" Prussia asked, actually saying his brother's human name.

"I'm not, I'm just annoyed by Romania," he growled.

"Why is she so annoying to you? She didn't do anything!"

"She's just really annoying. She says she's a country, but she lets herself get manipulated so easy. She doesn't even live at her own house. Its so stupid," Ludwig grumbled.

"But west, Feliciano lives in our house. What makes that any different?" Gilbert hissed, getting annoyed now too.

"Feliciano goes back to his own home at times and at least he knows his own culture. Romania's never been to her own home and knows nothing about herself. She shouldn't be counted as a country at all because she's just an extension of Austria and Hungary!" Germany almost yelled when he said that.

I backed out of where I sat, feeling disheartened. I never knew he felt that way about me. Did everyone think that about me too?

Without much thought I turned around and just started walking. I walked out of the house unnoticed and began to blankly go home. It was incredibly dark outside and I wasn't sure that I was headed in the correct direction. I didn't really care. As long as I could further myself from Germany that would be just fine. I was after all only a hindrance to him.

I wandered for much longer than I should have. I had gotten myself lost on the way home. It was too dark to see my surroundings, so I just kept on walking. I should have just stopped, but then there might be that chance that Germany, or Prussia, or Italy might find me and take me back. I didn't want to go back.

By now I knew I wasn't going to make it home. I would be happy just to find someone's house to stay for the night. I was desperate and tired. Any house would be fine by me. I just wanted to rest.

Lucky for me there was a house up in the distance. At first I continued to walk there, but eventually my pace quickened. I ran up the door, slamming my fists profusely.

The recipient of the house answered the door. He was rather shy looking with longish tan hair. He seemed surprised to see me there. He peered around curiously as to why I had come.

"May I please spend the night at your house?" I begged in a whiney way.

The guy let out an audible sigh. "This isn't my house, but I will go and ask the person who lives her to see if you can stay."

He led me inside and wandered off into an office. He made me wait as he went to speak with the house's master. I stood around peering at all the robust items in the house. Who lived here? I had no idea of other country's cultures so I was stumped.

The two didn't talk for long. The first guy peeked his head out the door and motioned me to enter. I did, curious as to what country's house I was staying at.

I froze the very instant I entered the room. I was shocked and very unhappy to see whom I'd stumbled into. Of all people why him?

"Romania! I didn't expect you'd come visit me so soon! Have you reconsidered my offer to become one yet?" Russia grinned and stood up from his desk.

At that moment I turned around and began to walk off, white in the face. There was no way in hell I was going to spend the night at Russia's house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, and I am also not being historically correct.**

**(Chapter 3 is here! I hope you like it. ^^)**

**Chapter 3**

Apparently I had no choice in the matter of spending the night at Russia's house. He had Latvia (that was the guy that originally answered the door) retrieve me before I cold exit out the door. He was extremely persistent that I stay.

I figured since I couldn't leave I might as well do as Russia says. He was gracious enough to let me go to sleep immediately. I guess that was fine, but I could swear that I was being watched while I slept. It was really hard to stay asleep that night.

When I woke up I was pleased to find no one coming to greet me. I glanced at the clock next to the bed. It was rather late in the day, much later than what Hungary let me sleep. I stood up and made my way out the door of the room. The halls were empty. That made me feel better. As long as I didn't have to see Russia again. He was still a very frightening person to me.

"Romania! I was looking for you!" Russia mysteriously appeared from a random corner nearby. I jumped, startled by the huge country. He intercepted me.

"Why?" I gawked, fearfully. I'm sure I looked rather comical because he chuckled.

"Here," he said, handing me a new dress. "You're still in your pajamas."

I glanced down, finally realizing I was. Embarrassed, I took the dress he provided and stomped back to my room. I was depressed that Germany hated me and Russia had me stay at his house. I felt so bad. I wanted to go home.

"Are you done?" Russia asked. He knocked, but had already begun to come inside. So much for common courtesy. Thankfully I was wearing clothes. "Oh good. The dress fits you." He announced, pleased.

I frowned and glanced in the opposite direction. I wasn't fond of him in the least. I couldn't see how other countries could stand him. I was trying my hardest not to run out, screaming.

"So Romania, would you GACK!" Russia exclaimed choking and falling backwards. A girl with long grayish hair pulled him back by the long scarf around his neck. She looked just as sadistic as he.

"Marry me brother!" she exclaimed viciously.

I never thought Russia could ever look or be scared. Since when did that man have any fears? I couldn't say he didn't deserve it though. I just wanted to know what country this woman was. Other than the fact that she wanted to marry Russia, she was officially my hero for terrifying him.

Before the woman could pounce, Russia rushed to his feet, pushed her out the door, shut it, and then locked it. He turned to me smiling a little less now.

"Siblings," he sighed and shrugged.

"Brother! Let me in!" the woman yelled, pounding viciously at the door.

The Russian winced. It was obvious that he really did not want to marry her. I found it rather comical.

Quickly he raced to the window. He opened it in such a swift manner that I had hardly seen it. He took hold of my hand and pulled me toward it. I was dragging my feet. I didn't want to go with him.

"She'll break down the door and possibly attack you," he informed realistically.

I sighed, following him. He would have just continued to argue with me if I didn't. He went out the window first and gently pulled me out after. Slowly he walked away from his house, dragging me with. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I just wanted to go home. I couldn't even run off because of his grip around my arm. I was on the verge of trembling as he took me through unfamiliar terrain.

Many times he tried to spark a conversation with me, but I would not talk with him. Who knew what he was planning for me. I remained silent until he began to take me through familiar areas.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

He just peered over at me, smiling in his ever-haunting way. I stiffened up and didn't say another word for the rest of the trip. I was afraid that he might kill me if I spoke again. I felt like an unwilling captive.

He walked me up to a house I was more familiar with. He had taken me home. I was surprised. I didn't think he would return me to Austria's house.

Finally he set me free of his grip. "There you go," he announced in a cheery manner. "I hope you come visit again soon." He turned and walked away casually.

For a long time after he left I stared. I thought he would return at anytime in an annoying fashion. He was such a strange character. I was glad to be rid of him.

I wandered back into the house I lived all my life in. I was thinking of Germany's words the other day. I didn't belong in Austria's house. Because of my freeloading I knew nothing of myself. I was just a useless good-for-nothing country. I didn't know what to do. The thought made me feel totally crestfallen.

"Romania! Welcome home dear. I heard you were quite popular at the meeting. Did you have fun at Russia's house?" Austria greeted me immediately inside.

I smiled fakely at my father figure. I couldn't tell him that I absolutely was terrified of Russia and I had unintentionally come to his house. Plus I had a horrible time yesterday, finding out that I totally annoyed my crush.

"I had a lot of fun at Russia's house," I informed blankly with a fake cheeriness in my voice. I could not let Austria worry about me. He had done more than enough by raising me.

"That's good. You had Italy worried yesterday. He called me saying you had left out of nowhere. You should call him and tell him that you're okay." Roderich said.

I had completely disregarded Italy yesterday after eavesdropping on Germany's conversation. I should have known he would worry. I gulped nervously. I didn't want to call him though.

"Okay, I will," I smiled and began to walk off. Instead of heading to the phone like I said I would, I wandered to my dark room. Without even bothering to turn on the lights I wandered up to my bed and just plopped down. My soft comforter enveloped my body and face as I sighed. I wasn't a country. I was just a lie. I was never going to another world meeting again.

**(Well there's chapter 3. Sorry it was so short. I will have the next one up when I can ^^)**


End file.
